Ender End
by PrincessPeace15
Summary: A story that will be updated every Tuesday takes place in the end to a life that Rachael knew. For those of you who read Minecdotes, you're looking at an important connection. However... Rachael is trusted with the membership to a league. A league of those who dream of a common purpose: the fall of Herobrine. What would it take for peace to be restored? Everything?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Read Minecdotes? Think of this as a parallel universe. No? Sorry to keep you waiting.**

* * *

Nothingness? Walls of bedrock, not doing anything but reflecting my distress back at me and holding me captive until _he _decides to return for me?

Nice to meet you. I'm Rachael.

Every time I look down at my arm, tears slide right past my conscience and out of my eyes, diminishing on the bedrock floor. On my arm is a bracelet, crafted of obsidian along with the magic of what once was, its vein-like patterns glowing with a purple that I know entirely too well. The shade of the light in my past.

The mark… of the Ender League.

…It's a short, yet outstandingly outrageous story. Brace yourself.

Ah… with each memory that dares to come to mind, my heart suffers another crack. At the same time… it feels good to get it all off my chest. Especially since _he _will be the only barricade between me and eternal solitude.

Quite honestly, that almost sounds pleasant.

Let's go ahead and rewind the setting of your mind's eye… and begin the story. Me, in a castle, going about my life as if it weren't about to provide me strength, then crumble at the last minute.

I was literally about to fall asleep after a long day of creation and Ocelot-taming.

Then, my admirer arrived. A stray Enderman, equipped with a monacle and a scarf.

I was already frozen to the spot by the existence of such clothing articles… on a mob. Period.

Instead of meandering around, he walked right up to my bedside. Looking down at me and tilting his head.

Before he put his hand down by my neck, and cast some sort of freezing, icy spell so that not only a deep freeze moved about through me… but made me black out.

That's where the rise and fall of my life began, nothingness. Now you know. And I shall continue.

* * *

**Author's note: Well… cool or naw? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

Purple, particle-glazed skies and the solid End Stone beneath me. The next thing I remember.

I sat up, trying to piece everything together. Let's see… I remembered an Enderman… clad in a dusty monocle and your standard purple and black scarf… His arm touching my neck, and me going out with a chill.

Of course I was in his "homeland" of sorts. The End.

I stood up and looked around at partially-destoroyed obsidian pillars and the sum of Endermen that made themselves at home here. Everything seemed tranquil. Nothing unusual.

I turned to walk toward my return portal. The Ender Dragon had been slain ages ago by my arrow, so I was free to go.

Then, two simple taps on my shoulder. I turned around, meeting the eyes of the same Enderman from before and his dusty monocle. He stared at me, almost as if he was trying to find out the same thing I was wondering: why I was here and why he had taken me here.

Then, he spoke. A short, unintelligible murmur. I tilted my head and made a confused face, trying to convey the fact that I had no clue what he was trying to say. I then saw that he realized what the problem was.

Then, I caught sight of another Enderman with the same scarf. He walked up to the one in the monocle and handed him a strange work of craftsmanship. An arm brace of some sort, crafted from obsidian and glowing with veins of purple magic.

Oh no… Were they going to be using nails to force that thing onto my arm?

It turns out that that would not be the case. The Enderman in the monocle instantly looked back at me… before taking my arm and calmly putting it on me. It actually wasn't as heavy as I previously perceived it to be. It was almost like cloth disguised as solid, black obsidian.

Either way, it was on my arm. Then, the Enderman tried speaking again. This time, I knew what he was saying.

In a gentle voice with a sort of British accent, he told me "Hello. Can you understand me now?"

"Yes, I can," I nodded.

"Wonderful," nodded the Enderman. "My name is Scrooge, and I am the CEO of the Ender League."

"You call yourself a CEO?" the Enderman beside him chuckled, in a more American accent. "This is an organization out for death, not the company that created maps!"

Out for death? I had the urge to dash toward the return portal, never looking back. Then again, this… arm brace thingie was already stuck with me, wasn't it?

"That… is Mason," Scrooge sighed in false frustration. "As much as he can be a pain in the block… he's smart, and he's my best pal."

"I don't bite," Mason added.

"Anyway," Scrooge continued solemnly. "You must know why you're here. This organization formed just weeks ago, when we were informed that a threat is on the rise. He is known only as Herobrine, the evil, demented spirit of Notch's brother. Ever since his name was first uttered, he'd been sealed away within a mythical encasing somewhere. Finally, the encasing has burst, and he has likely taken reign over at least hundreds of Minecraft worlds by now. You never know, dearest: Yours… OURS, rather, could be next. We are out to stop him, by any means necessary. We find that you present promising qualities. Other than being this world's main ruler, you are smart, cunning, and level-headed. We've needed someone like you for ages."

A dramatic pause. The beginning of a tale.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Who's actually still with me… after that crapshoot of luck I had last week? I had overexerted myself athletically that day and just about passed out, coming home with a pounding headache and menacing nausea. I was in no condition to do much of anything but sleep, so that's why it was a little later than usual. Now, I go to read it, and there's extra s**t there I don't even remember appearing! *sigh* It's fixed now… but if you're reading this, I guess I haven't lost this fic's fan base. Thank you for that.**

"What sort of training will I have to do?" I asked.

"None, really," Scrooge shrugged. "We recruited you because you already display outstanding reflex and fighting skills. Within your daily life, that will only improve."

"Makes sense," I nodded. "So… when shall we meet again?"

"Your arm brace," said Mason, pointing to the thing on my arm. "It will echo with a pre-recorded voice message from Scrooge. Whether it's a thing to sort of strengthen our inner security… in other words, just to touch base for the heck of it… or whether a dire emergency is finally at hand, you'll know. It'll vibrate and repeat the message every 10 seconds until you press this button, so you can't sleep through it." He then pointed to a tiny red button residing by my wrist that I had barely noticed.

"Are we clear?" asked Scrooge.

"Let me make sure," I said. "The arm brace will vibrate and repeat a message from Scrooge until I confirm that I've heard it. Rest assured, I will dash back toward home, hop on a minecart, and make my way here."

"Perfect," Scrooge nodded. "You may leave now. Our business is finished here for today."

"See you later!" I waved as I hopped back into the return portal.

*Scrooge's POV*

"Valuable company, that one," Mason reassured me. "She whips her sword like a pro. She has the reflexes of a purebred ninja. The persistence of the one we've needed for years… er, weeks, I mean. It feels like years."

"Yes," I said absently.

For my mind was on that, and a little more. There appeared to be stars in the sky, when it was simply stardust looming about. The girl was definitely what the Ender League needed.

And what _I _needed. Somehow, I felt as if we had a connection more special than that of simple colleagues. It was almost as if it had happened overnight… since I had first laid ears on her sweet, sweet voice.

My heart was singing a ballad. A soft, quivering ballad.


	4. Chapter 3

*Rachael's POV*

I was in the Nether, amidst flames and heat. I cautiously teetered upon cobblestone scaffolding, whipping at glowstone on the ceiling in order to acquire its dust. With every 3 seconds that whipped by, I made a full 360 degree turn to brace myself for any silent fireballs that may have been sailing my way. None managed to do so, leaving me in a state of relief as I landed on the ground, taking seldom fall damage on my way back to the portal.

But that's when I was stricken. I ended up having a _completely _silent fireball plummet into my torso and have me sailing for the ground. I rubbed my helmet and got up.

Here's the thing. The ceiling was riddled with Netherrack. No white. No cries or meows. No Ghast. Not a Ghast to be seen.

And that's when I saw them. They glowed like headlights against the pinkish rock. Eyes. Eyes of pure pearl white, almost trying to blind me in a way that nothing else ever had attempted. I got up and dashed toward them.

They disappeared, and were replaced with a menacing laugh, laughed by a deep, ominous voice.

This definitely wasn't normal.

*Scrooge's POV*

Oh, little did I know. Little did I know that not literally would I have a chunk of my heart chipped away from the rest.

I was just standing there, mesmerized by the mere memory of Rachael. What had she done to me? She had poisoned my thoughts with her image… her pretty image, her angelic voice… everything about her. It's just… none of it would go away. On top of that, my heart constantly felt as if it was soaring in some sort of secret wind.

"Hey, Scrooge!" Mason said from behind me. "What're ya up to?"

"Just… pondering," I sighed.

*?'s POV*

My constant pattern had suddenly been blocked.

My routine consisted of laughing in the face of _male _world royalty pathetic and somewhat formidable, watching every single face cringe and become soaked with perpetual tears as they watched their worlds burn to a core not even they had figured fathomable. Some of them clung to their female friends and lovers, crying with them… even trying to save them…

None of them could compare.

This was when I knew that the routine had to come to an end. Such courage, this world's leader had. She was female… and alone. No prince to guard her from the fury of something as pathetic as a Creeper, and yet, she had an unconceivable type of force to battle me.

The eternally burning fires glimmered off of her golden shoes and in her eyes, which surged with ambition. Things I had never noticed before.

Such bravery was attractive. The girl was beautiful.

The plan had to be changed, for I could not control this hand that was pulling on my heartstrings… convincing me that I needed her…


	5. Chapter 4

*Rachael's POV*

Then came the night, out of a complete oblivion. Out of thin air. I realize how much I should have felt the foreshadowing radiating from that moment within the Nether.

And I did, now that I think about it. I could always catch when hell was about to go down, and as much as I wanted to shake it off, ever since that moment in the Nether… it had stuck with me. This one corrupt patch of thinking that had latched onto me and tried to stab me until I accepted that there was something wrong.

But I just shook it off.

As I ate a dinner of bread and steak, I could feel my arm brace vibrate, almost rattling my armor.

"Rachael," Scrooge's voice reported from it. "I'm seeing some sort of strange turbulence going on in the sky here in the End. The stars are swirling like some sort of cloud… I don't like it."

At that, the voice stopped, and I pressed a button to have the brace leave me alone.

Within two minutes, I was in the End, catching up with Scrooge and Mason.

*Scrooge's POV*

What was I thinking to deny it? Seeing her once more just knocked it into me.

I liked her. I liked her like one loves the world they live in.

She became a part of me. She would soon drive everything I did.

She… was well on the path to becoming my everything. The time I gave to try to shake it ended up only advancing her down this path, and me down the path to being totally in love.

Which further enhanced my uncertainty with the swirling skies. I wasn't kidding. The stars were moving. They never budged. They always sat, so small that they only appeared when you actually took the time to look up at them.

Now, they were moving.

"Yikes," Rachael shuddered, staring up at them like I was. "You weren't kidding."

*?'s POV*

I had to get it done as soon as possible, I decided. Even a great being such as myself had no way to relocate one world from billions. I was here, and I had to get everything taken care of before I left. Otherwise, it'd be all for naught.

Besides, it'd be easy. Grab her, then lock her somewhere within my bedrock bunker. Destroy her world only after the demise of all the others made it stand out as the one I had left behind, because I had the courtesy (and I admired how she had the courage and patience to create such artistic structures from scratch). Simple.

I located her within her world's End. Mayhap she did have princes… but they were rather unlikely allies, I have to admit.

An Ender League. I knew it from the brace on Rachael's arm. I had seen this in one other case. The case of a world belonging to an innocent man, by the name of Tyler. His world crumbled just like all the others.

This would be no different, I realized with a quiet chuckle. I'd pass right through their sticky arms and their sporadic tricks.

This time… I'd have a prize. A beautiful, divine prize.


	6. Chapter 5

*?'s POV*

Wait… why hadn't they acknowledged my presence yet? All three of them… this world's pathetic Ender League… they stood looking up at the sky, not quite finding anything but the swirling stars.

Were they truly dumber than what met the eye?

The girl couldn't be. She was the one that built such intricate art, not these pathetic sets of skin and bones that were trying to guard her.

It wasn't like there was much they could do to fight me anyway. So came the words. My words of welcome… to an eternal hell for the two Endermen.

*Scrooge's POV*

Then, it began. A deep rumble of a voice coming from the skies.

"You guys really aren't that bright, are you?" it chuckled. I was tough, but I was only in the lead for courage by a slight margin. Mason and Rachael were frozen to their spots.

More than anything, actually… I was enraged.

"Herobrine!" I shouted. "So… you've finally come to face us?"

"I'm impressed, actually," the voice said. "But by identifying me alone, I can't call you bright. Let's try this little riddle, huh? She is a prized thing that is to die for, but she is not a jewel. There are qualities that shine more from within than out. There is only one of these things in existence. This one thing will soon be mine. What is that?"

But then, the tragic scene of the movie rolled by, seemingly in slow motion. I could only stare, for my sense of speech, along with my heart, had been shattered.

Then… came a streak of light, from the demented skies, sailing right at Rachael before reaction was even remotely possible.

At the end of that streak… was Herobrine. Our enemy. The one thing we had set out to vanquish. The being that drove the one purpose Mason and I held.

And what could we only stand by and let him do? He grabbed Rachael.

He had her, and he was soon floating in midair, holding her as she cried and struggled. The poor thing… each cry reminded me more and more of my pain.

Rage subsided. Dark sadness ignited.

"I have your answer," Herobrine smiled. "…No, really! Ha! In all seriousness, though… I have decided to put off this world's destruction until the very last one around it is dead. In exchange… I have found myself a love."

At that, he simply flew off… and it was looking to be the last time I'd ever see _my _unique, beautiful jewel ever again.

No words were to be spoken that night. Any words would be leaked through my tears.

* * *

**Author's note: Order up on an epilogue next week! I wasn't intending on this being long, but… this will have a connection to my other story, Minecdotes. Check it out if you want the full experience!**


	7. Epilogue

*Scrooge's POV*

And now, I crawl. I crawl within a secret bedrock-outlined passageway that I figured out would lead me where I need to be. Alone. Alone with my fear, and alone with my rage. Alone with my pain.

Mason? Oh, man… I'm shuddering in my spot just remembering it. Tears have been forming in my eyes for hours now, for that's how long I've been in this claustrophobic's nightmare. I had gotten into the passageway before he had, and… this place has a security system of some sort. All I could hear as I crawled forward was the booming of fireballs impacting the innocent ground… and Mason giving out the cry that only meant the death of an Enderman. I could feel part of my world crumble and crash all around me as I was forced to keep my chin up and my optimism activated. He was fit and ready beforehand… and now, he's anything but. He's… nonexistent… Not a goodbye or a "Thank you" to be said…

I see something different up ahead. An uphill climb! Will this finally lead me to all I have left? Will I finally find… her? If not, a broken heart is definitely in order.

*Rachael's POV*

Oh, nothingness… You both have and haven't failed to astonish me. You still manage to reflect my distress back at me at the speed of sound and keep me from moving a single ten feet.

I hope you learn to embrace me… because as far as things are looking, I'm here to stay.

Tears are still slowly falling from my eyes. I expect to be swimming in them before I perish. While my arm brace is what's taking them from me… it's still absolutely beautiful. The Enderman's purple in them is still glowing exactly as bright as it was when it was first slipped onto my arm, like a wedding ring being placed onto the finger of a princess.

The mark of the Ender League, I've noticed lately, has been spreading. Was that a multitude of pinches I felt in my wrist? I'm seeing a purplish glow on my palm, and it truly and honestly scares me. Was this meant to happen, or… am I soon about to fall ill or change in a way that will alter my life forever?

At this point, I sometimes ask myself… Where's Herobrine? Most of the time (by a small margin), I embrace the solitude due to it being better than whatever he's going to do to me. But other times… the same solitude is starting to drive me insane.

…Like now! Did you see that, Nothingness?! A speckle of purple! Over in the corner there!... No, no, NO, I have to be seeing things! It seems scientifically impossible for that to be real. I'm surprised I haven't forgotten the name "Scrooge" by now.

But… that speckle of purple has to be real…


End file.
